


Routine

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's nothing resembling a plot here it's just them being old and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: Steve wakes up early.Tony is usually right next to him, all curled up on their bed. Sometimes he’s dead asleep when Steve gets up; other times, he blinks himself awake, whines, clings to Steve like a sloth, and tries to lure him into staying in bed with kisses and cuddles. Many times, he succeeds.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Marriage Bliss" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. Thanks to Sheron for beta and feedback <3

Steve wakes up early.

Tony is usually right next to him, all curled up on their bed. Sometimes he’s dead asleep when Steve gets up; other times, he blinks himself awake, whines, clings to Steve like a sloth, and tries to lure him into staying in bed with kisses and cuddles. Many times, he succeeds.

When he doesn’t — or when he’s not awake to try to do it in the first place — Steve places a light kiss on his forehead and goes to change into his workout clothes. He runs and goes back to take a shower — sometimes Tony joins him, other times he’s still asleep, but he’s always awake by the time Steve finishes, meeting him in the kitchen.

Then it’s time for breakfast. Steve goes over the news feed from his Starkpad, and they talk about it — or they talk about something that happened during training the last day, or Tony’s latest weird dream, or the stuff they need to get done that afternoon. Tony likes to have gluten-free pancakes, Steve likes to have eggs and bacon as greasy as possible. Tony drinks coffee, Steve drinks juice. Tony says Steve’s cholesterol is going to beat Eskrine’s formula someday and nags him until he eats some fruit, Steve confiscates Tony’s mug to stop him from having too much caffeine.

Tony’s always either late or risking to run late for whatever meeting he has, so he’s usually the first to stand up to put his dishes in the dishwasher.

He always kisses Steve before leaving.

* * *

 

Steve spends the day taking care of Avengers business. He meets the team to listen to reports and conduct training. He rarely whips out the shield anymore, but sometimes it’s useful to set up a new strategy with Kamala or Peter. At intervals, he checks his phone, and there’s often a text from Tony, complaining about being bored out of his mind at a board meeting, or waxing lyrical about missing Steve’s ass, or sending him a funny picture of a cat — sometimes a mix of all three. Steve grins before responding.

(He and Tony are not technically retired, but they aren’t called on missions anymore, unless it’s something very serious or if there’s an emergency. Steve worries about Tony in the armor because there’s no denying he’s getting older, and his reflexes and stamina aren’t what they used to be, but he respects Tony’s choice to come. There’s a part of Steve that still thinks them being on the same side, fighting together, is a bit of a miracle, and he will forever be grateful for having that.)

Sometimes he and Tony meet for lunch — there’s a pizza place that’s two streets from the Tower they both really like. Steve orders cheese pizza, Tony chastises him for having such a boring pizza flavor as his favorite, and on the way home they hold hands.

* * *

 

There are times where he doesn’t see Tony until evening. Steve gets home and goes straight to the lab, because he knows if Tony’s home, he will be there. He hugs Tony from behind, kisses his shoulder and asks about his day. Tony always turns around, throws his arms around Steve’s neck, pressing his warm body against his and kissing him deeply — sometimes with urgency and passion, and others with peace and tranquility.

There are days where Tony needs to keep working and Steve lets him; lately, though, with the weight of the years on his back, Tony has been staying up late less and less. Usually he follows Steve up, takes a shower, and joins him in bed, cuddling with him while Steve does the crosswords.

* * *

 

The day Steve finds his first grey hair — well, to be honest, Tony finds it for him - he’s just walked out of the shower. Tony, who just got up, hugs Steve’s waist, nuzzles his face against his neck and notices it.

“This is the best day of my life,” he declares.

He spends the day making a ton of old man jokes at Steve. Tony has gone grey a while ago, but he makes Steve’s single grey hair an event, posting about it on social media and texting Steve phone numbers of retirement homes while Steve is trying to train new recruits.

At night, when Steve goes to their bedroom, Tony asks if he broke a hip during training. Steve tackles him onto the bed.

“Hey,” Tony whispers. “You know I’m kidding, right? You’re still gorgeous. Stupidly gorgeous. You’re gonna be the hottest silver fox ever.”

Steve remembers when Tony started going grey. He had been insecure about it, and Steve took him to bed and worshipped every inch of his body to make him feel better. It makes his heart swell now, to think Tony is worried he might ever have the same doubts. “I don’t think I’ll be able to compete with you.”

Tony kisses him on the mouth, slowly. “And you’re charming to boot.” His fingers go through Steve’s hair, eyes watching him with a mix of wonder and fondness. “Every year that goes by, you only become more of a menace, Steve Rogers.”

Steve feels his face flushing slightly. It’s been almost a decade now, and Tony’s smile still has that power over him.

They kiss some more, lazily tangled together on the bed. They could make love, but their bodies are tired, less willing to jump into sex at the drop of a hat like they used to be before. So they kiss, run their hands over each other, and Tony strokes Steve’s hair and kisses his temple.

“I love you,” he whispers as he always does, right before closing his eyes to sleep.

Steve hugs him tightly and loves him as easily as he breathes.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart. Also, if you want to, you can [reblog the post](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180122558925/routine-nanasekei-marvel-cinematic-universe) on tumblr.


End file.
